Blast to the Past
by JoySeph13
Summary: When Riley is worried that her life will never measure up to her legendary parents, Cory and Topanga's, Maya convinces her to take a trip down memory lane, but she didn't mean her own! Will this confirm Riley's fears? Or just cause new ones? Will she value the life lessons she's taught? What if Riley learned something about them she didn't even WANT to know? —ON HIATUS—
1. Chapter 1: Throwback Thursday

**Hey guys! I've always loved reading fanfictions, and I love making them up in my head. I've now, I've decided to actually write one down, and publish it on here! The idea behind "Blast to the Past" come from my anticipation to watching the episode, "Girl Meets Cory and Topanga". I thought that episode was fantastic, but afterwards, I'd wished there had been more flashback scenes. So, this story is taking that inspiration, and seeing Riley and Maya react to young Cory, Topanga, and Shawn! I'm trying to make the scenes as accurate as possible, and if there are any specific scenes from Boy Meets World you want them to see, leave your suggestions in a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, or its spin off series, Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

 _ **Thursday morning, 6:47 am.**_

I'd woken up that morning not in the best mood. I'd stayed up later than I should've, watching Friends on Netflix under my blankets when my parents thought I was asleep.

 _They have it easy,_ I thought as I was getting ready for school. _All they have to do is wake me up in the morning. They don't have tests to cram for, assignments you only have four days to finish, or the pressures from peers._ Ever since I started high school, I've felt like I've been overwhelmed with growing up. I mean, don't get me wrong, high school's a TON better that middle school, now that my dad's not my social studies teacher anymore.

But, there's all this added pressure, that, I _almost_ miss the safety of my dad's classroom. Someplace where me, and by best friends, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and even Lucas's friend from Texas, Zay, could talk and just be ourselves.

"Riles, what's wrong? You have your worried look on." Maya was sitting in my bay window, a place where we do all our most important talking.

"Maya, what do you do when you know you're never going to be as good as your parents?" I asked suddenly

"Riles. We went through this already in middle school! Remember? You told me a couple stories of your parents, and we found out that they were just as weird, and goofy as you. That's what we all love about you!"

"I know that, and I realize that I'm not weird. I'm unique. But my whole life, I've heard the stories. My dad met my mother when they were two, my dad has had my Uncle Shawn as his best friend since, like, forever! How can I compete with that!? I'm not just saying in their accomplishments now, but their past. Their middle school and high school lives seem so perfect! I mean, my dad fell in love with my mom when they were seven! SEVEN! Their high school yearbook has Cory and Topanga as "Best Couple"! I was out of breath by the end of my little rant.

"Sweetie, look, I know it appears that they're lives where perfect. But, I assure you, that I'm quite positive that they didn't have any hard times in high school. And, speaking of high school, We're gonna be late for OUR high school lives!"

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

 ** _Thursday afternoon, 3:06 pm._**

"Riles, I've thought about your problem, and I think I have a solution." I announced, crawling through Riley's window.

"What is it?" she asked, curious "It better be better that your homework rebellion idea in the 7th grade"

I smiled, _Ugh, she always has to bring that up, doesn't she? I was so young then._ "It's definitely better that that," I told her. "In fact, we've already done this before. We're gonna do what we did when you had this problem last year. YOU'RE gonna tell all the stories you can remember of your parents, and WE'RE going to watch them and see if we can find anything that'll make you feel better about yourself.

"No, Maya, I don't like telling them, They make me feel bad."

"I know how you feel about them. But I really think this'll help you realize that your parents were just as messed up as we are, and that just because they're 'Cory and Topanga' that doesn't mean that you should place them on a high pedestal where all you can do is look at them and say 'those are my parents. They're perfect, I'll never measure up to them'!"

"Okay," she sighed, "We might as well give it a shot, You're going to make me anyways."

"That's my little plant, you know me so well," I smiled. "Okay, so where do you want to start?"

"The first memory I can remember my dad telling me, I suppose. When he was in middle school, and he learned about the power of love," she said finally, after thinking hard for a minute.

"Hmm, that sounds like an interesting place to start" I said, settling into a comfortable spot on the window seat. "Let's get started!"

"Once upon a time," my best friend started, "there was a boy named Cory with a teacher named Mr. Feeny—"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter kind of left you hanging! Please leave me a review on what you thought of this so far, and\or suggestions what what you think should happen in the story! And feel free to PM me! I don't have an update schedule yet, but I'll have that posted on my profile very soon, I promise. And the next chapter will be out very shortly! 'Till then! ~ JoySeph13**


	2. Chapter 2: The Understanding

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for whoever read, reviewed, followed, and favorited BttP! Shout out to LoveShipper, GMWlover24, Stay Gold- Pebblemist, Mimi1239, and swimpiper3 for the awesome reviews! This chapter is taken form the Boy Meets World episode, _"Pilot"_. You'll see that Maya and RRiley are quite taken by Morgan, and I plan on her making an important appearance later on in the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series, Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

 _ **Thursday afternoon, 3:21 pm.**_

Maya'd just convinced me to tell her some of the stories of my parents to see if they were always as perfect as they've seemed. I can't believe I agreed, but she would've convinced me to do it anyhow, I guess. "The first memory I can remember my dad telling me, I suppose. When he was in middle school, and he learned about the power of love," I said after a moment. One of my earliest memories is my dad telling me his life as my bedtime stories.

"Hmm, that sounds like an interesting place to start" she said, crossing her legs Indian style, and leaning her back against the window pane. "Let's get started!"

"Once upon a time," I began, "there was a boy named Cory with a teacher named Mr. Feeny—"

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how I do it. It's like somebody had recorded everything my parents had done, and then I just watch it like I watch my favorite TV show! I watched as my bedroom walls faded into a 90's classroom, and my bed and dresser dissolved too reveal wooden desks and chairs. I saw my dad, in all his curly glory, with my Uncle Shawn as _eleven-year olds!_ I looked to Maya and stifled a giggle. Her eyes were open wide, and her mouth, slight gaping.

"Riles, look at Shawn's hair! It's—…" Maya couldn't even finish her sentence, not being able think of a word that could describe my dad's best friend at our age. Personally, I think it kind of looks like a shaggy dogs bangs, but styles were different in the old days I suppose. I told Maya my theory on it, and she burst out laughing

"Riley! We're in the Nineties! Not the early nineteen hundreds!"

"I know, but sometimes my dad feels ancient," I defended myself. My best friend just shook her head.

"Look at them! They're insty! Your dad's adorable!" Maya gushed.

"Maya!" I exclaimed, slightly aghast that she'd call my _father!_ Her _teacher!_ Adorable! "Okay, okay, let's get serious now, and see what's happening here that made this memory of my dad's worth remembering." Mr. Feeny was teaching about Romeo and Juliet, and two kids were putting on a skit demonstrating the story, and, by the looks of it, they didn't look all to happy to be doing to either. I looked over to Cory and Shawn, and saw Shawn lean forward to Cory and whisper what the score was. Cory had his hand over his ear, presumably listening to the Phillies baseball game, and started telling Shawn what was being said into his ear. Suddenly, Mr. Feeny moved Cory's hand away from his ear, revealing an earpiece.

"What's _this,_ Mr. Matthews?"

"Mathews, you dog! You're worse than I am in class, and that's saying a lot!" Maya shouted at young Cory.

"Maya! Be quit! You're going to interrupt– something…"I finished lamely, realizing that we were watching a memory, not experiencing it. Therefore, nobody could what us when we talked, or see us when we moved around. Maya just laughed at my outburst, and we continued to see what Mr. Feeny would do to reprimand Cory for listening to something other than his lesson.

"Huh? Mr. Feeny? You took my hearing aid" Cory said, trying to joke his way out of his situation. Me. Feeny pulled it out of his ear, and saw it was plugged into a portable radio. He put the earbud in his ear, and started reciting what was being said in the ball game. Cory and Shawn leaned forward in their seats, hanging on to every word he was saying, until, at the very last second, Mr. Feeny turned it off. Causing Cory and Shawn to hang their heads in their hands and groan.

"Mr. Matthews, Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare's ultimate testament of love between a man and a women." They were interrupted by the two kids in the skit arguing. He broke them up, and sent them to their seats before he continued. "Mr. Matthews, you do not listen to the ball game in the middle of my class.

"Mr. Feeny, who cares about some gut who killed himself over some dumb girl?" Cory questioned him.

"The tragedy, here, Mr. Matthews, is not about a dumb girl, or the boy who kills himself because of her. It's about the all-consuming power of love, and the inevitability of its influence on each of our lives." Mr. Feeny explained, his passion for this story evident in his speech.

"You are aware that I'm only eleven-years old?" was Cory's only response to his teachers words.

"Are you award you have detention Friday afternoon?" Mr. Feeny snapped back.

"Ooh! Burn!" Maya chanted, "he sure told you, Matthews!" I laughed at my friends antics toward my father, and his actions I class. "Hey Matthews, when we got the Romeo and Juliet lesson, all we got out of it was that Farkle can't act. What gives!?" I smiled, thinking about that. We were learning about truth, and I'd told Farkle he'd done great in the school play, when really, he wasn't good at all.

"No actually, I did not know that," Cory replied, deadpan.

* * *

The room suddenly started spinning for a second, before we were in Cory's bedroom, my dad's old bedroom. It felt kinda strange seeing it like this, messy with teenage boy stuff thrown around. This is the room Auggie and I usually share when we spend the weekend with our Grandma and Grandpa Matthews.

We see Cory and Eric arguing over going to the Phillies game on Friday, and Eric wanting to take a girl instead of Cory.

"Whoa, Riley's, that's what your Uncle Eric used to look like!? You know, before he went all philosophical?"

I laughed at Maya's surprise. Nowadays, Uncle Eric was the Mayor of St. Upidtown, and New York State Representative. He calls himself Mr. Squirrels, and sometimes dresses like a hobo with bad hygiene. "Haha, yes, Maya, my uncle used to be a normal guy. And, according to him and my dad, he used to be pretty popular in high school,always having dates and girlfriends, and such."

"Huh, you're uncle actually looking presentable, hmm…" Maya looked at young Eric for a minute before saying, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but he's not that bad looking."

"Maya!" I exclaimed again, aghast that she'd called my dad, and my uncle cute!

"Hey, I'm just saying that if I was their age in the nineties, then I may have found them attractive" she defended herself.

"Okay, fine, just please don't say any of my dad's other friends or relatives pass your inspection of dating material." I begged, hoping this would stop this conversation, and future ones so ilar to this.

"Now look, you can be happy for me," Eric was saying, "and accept this like a mature guy, or you could—"

"DAD!" Cory screamed, running downstairs.

"Overreact," Eric finished, shaking his head.

We were now in my grandparents living room, and Cory was arguing with his parents on howe they could possibly know he'd gotten detention. "He stuck his head over the fence and told me when I put away the groceries," Mrs. Matthews answered dryly.

"Mom, I wanna move." Cory then started to change the subject but saying it was _their_ fault, for buying a house next to his teacher. Grandma and Grandpa finally get Dad to tell them what he did to get detention, and they are not pleased.

"Besides, I don't know why you're dumping on me! I'm no the one who sold out on their only brother for some girl!" he waved his arm toward Eric, clearly indicating that's who he meant.

"Oh!" Mrs. Matthews gasped, as she ran over to give him a hug. "She said yes!?"

"Yup!" Eric grinned

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Matthews hugged him a again.

"You're in on this too?" Cory exclaimed in exasperation. I watched as Cory tried to get Eric to give him the tickets, _their_ dad telling _my_ dad that Uncle Eric had bought them with his own money and can take whoever he wants.

"Look Pal," Mr. Matthews said, trying to calm Cory down. "When you're older you'll understand how your brother feels because girls will be important to you too."

"Fine. My brother betrays me, my parents take his side, fine. I don't have a friend in this house." Cory mutters, disappointed.

"Do you want me and Debbie to go to the baseball game with you?" Morgan speaks for the first time.

"Ohmygosh! Riles! Your dad has a sister? How come I've never met her?" Maya asks me.

"Yeah, that's Aunt Morgan, she still lives in Philadelphia with my grandparents and Uncle Josh. I've only met her a handful of times, really." I explain slowly, kinda wondering myself why she doesn't come visit me and Auggie.

"She's so sweet though! And look how she's trying to help your dad? She's so innocent! "

"I know, she's always seemed nice on the few occasions I've talked to her. But she's not in the stories much, so I don't know much about her." I turn to look at my Dad.

"Hey! Go to the game with my sister and her doll. Great! Maybe during the seventh inning I could run through the stadium in my old Spiderman underwear!" Cory rolls his eyes, and walks out the door.

"Well, you don't have to dress up for me" Morgan says, unhappily.

"Don't you even say it." I command Maya, seeing the question. Just hanging off her tongue.

"Oh no! Your dad used to have Spiderman undies!?" Maya screeches, almost in hysterics, doubling over with laughter.

"Augh! You're impossible!" I mutter under my breath. We're now outside, and its nighttime.

"Hey, by the looks of it, our dad's moved into his treehouse." Maya points out, watching Mrs. Matthews bring Cory a housewarming gift of chocolate pie, BBQ chicken, and corn on the cob. After she leaves, we watch Morgan come out. "Seriously, Riley! We _need_ to see your aunt after were done here, she's adorable!" she wishes again.

"Cory?" Morgan asks.

"I gotta put a moat and around this thing." Cory says, irked at being interrupted again.

"Do you want Debbie to keep you company?"

"Why would I want you're doll to keep me company?"

"In case you get scared," His sister explains.

"Morgan, I'm an eleven-years old. I don't get scared, and even if I _did,_ my weapon of choice wouldn't be a chick with a plastic head"

"Well you don't have to get all snippy." Morgan goes back inside the house.

We watch Cory see Mr. Feeny through his dining room window. "Hey! Americas Funniest Home Teacher!" But his smile slowly disappears as he watches Feeny receive a phone call, then put away the second table setting before eating his salad for two by himself.

"That was his sister." I announce, suddenly. Now understanding the significance of what that meant.

"Huh? What do you mean!" my best friend asks, confused.

"That phone call Mr. Feeny got, I remember my dad telling me that Mr. Feeny's sister had called him, cancelling their dinner he'd made for them. Even though they're older, and have separate lives, he still values the relationship he has with his family.

"What're you getting at Riley?"

"That's the power of love, Maya. My dad told me that after this, he talked to his mom. She said that when he was little, he used to get so excited for when my grandfather would get home so they could play football. But then he got friends, and would rather play with them, rather than his dad. She told him that there were no bad guys, just that it's natural for people to grow up, and their priorities change. But Maya, priorities _shouldn't_ change. We learned that already when we had family game night that one time. You _can't_ ditch your family for your friends, you need each other to much." I finish, looking my best friend strait in the eye, finally understanding.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please give it a review if so, and leave any suggestions for future chapters too! Also, feel free to P.M me, and I'll answer ASAP! One more thing, even though I've uploaded twice this week, I'm not going to be able to do that o a regular basis. So, in order to give you good, quality chapters, once a week is best, I'm thinking Saturdays. ILYSM! ~JoySeph13**


	3. Chapter 3: Time for Tea

**Hey ya'll! I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out, and I hope you agree with me. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed an favorites BttP, and shout out to LoveShipper, GMWlover24, & swimpiper3 for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series, Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

 _ **Feeny's Detention Room. 4:10 pm.**_

Riley and I were sitting in Feeny's school room with Cry.

Cory sighs, "Yo're not gonna talk to me at all, are you Mr. Feeny?" No response whatsoever. "Because I've been sitting in this seat for 38 minutes—"

"Yeah! 38 minutes, Feeny! Let him go already!" I shout, shaking my first at Mr. Feeny, causing Riley to shush me.

"—and I've been very good and I think you should let me go." All Feeny does is staple his papers. "Look, an eleven-year old boy cannot sit still for this long."

"And neither can fifteen-year old girls!" I shout. Then, to Riley, "Geez, your dad really likes to emphasize his age a lot, doesn't he?" she just shrugs.

"I'm up," Cory stands up cautiously, "I'm _dancing_ now " he does a tap-dance like routine in front of Feeny's desk. "I'm _leaving_ ," he walks to the door, announcing everything he's doing. "My hand's on the knob. The door is open. Fine!" Cory leaves, then yells through the door, "I'm in the hallway!" he stops back in, "This stinks."

"It's _supposed_ to stink, Mr. Matthews" Mr. Feeny finally answers, "its _detention_. You're being _detained_ from whatever else you'd rather be doing."

"Well I think it's a cruel, and unusual life-sucking torture…" Cory grumbles.

"Me too! We finally agree on something there Matthews." I grin

"Maya! Shut up! I'm trying to listen here." Riley complains, crossing her arms.

"'Kay, fine, whatever." I roll my eyes.

"You've captured the essence" Mr. Feeny's saying.

"Why do we have to stay here just because I don't want to learn about this love stuff?" Cory asks, "Because I _know_ it only leads to no good, and I know that you agree with me."

"What brings you to that conclusion, Mr. Matthews?"

"Cuz you and I had dinner together last night."

"Really? I wasn't aware."

"I had chocolate pie, and you had salad for two all by yourself," Cory explains.

"How did you know that?" his teacher asks, surprised.

"Cuz I slept in my tree house last night. You know _why!?_ Cuz this love stuff has turned my whole family against me. And you're teaching us that it's worth killing yourself for, when I know you don't ll believe that, do you?" Cory outbursts

"Well, you shrewd little observer of the human condition." Mr. Feeny says, "How blissful it must be for you, to have lived so little, and yet already have reached your conclusions about the greatest wonder of the universe!" Mr. Feeny's practically shouting by now, seeming to have frightened young Cory a little, and shocking Riley.

"It's okay, Little Plant," I soothe her, "He's a good teacher, he knows what he's doing. "

"You–you know what, Mr. Feeny? You can keep the radio," Cory stutters, hoping to end this.

"Shakespeare wrote plays and sonnets, the Greeks wrote tragedies and comedies. Robert Burns, Emily Dickinson, the Brownings, examine the depths of human emotions, and do you know what each one of these poets, play writers, and philosophers have in common, _Mister Matthews?_ "

"They all took you class?" Cory guesses, dumbly. Riley slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand at this answer.

"Every one of them was older than eleven. " Mr. Feeny corrects him, now pacing the aisle between the desks. "You come into my classroom at the beginning of the year, and at the end you go. And I _really_ don't know if from the time we spent together, I have taught you _anything!_ Well, this afternoon, Mr. Matthews, you are going to learn something from me. Do I have your attention?"

"Yes sir." Cory answers, realizing the seriousness of what Mr. Feeny's trying to say.

"I live on the other side of the fence from you, Cory. And it's impossible not to face in your direction every once in a while and notice the people in the next yard. And through the years I've got to know them, it is apparent that they are fine individuals. But. Their real strength comes from being a family. And do you know why they're a family, Cory? Because at one time, a man and a woman _realized_ they loved each other. And pursued the unlimited potential of what may come of that love, and here you are. There is no greater aspiration than to have love in our lives, Mr. Matthews. Romeo knew it, and died for it. Other know it, and prepare salads. And those who don't know it, will sit in detention for the rest of their lives." Cory eyes his teacher as he walks back to his desk. " _This_ particular detention, is over."

* * *

We see Cory trying to sneak his stuff back up to his room when Morgan asks, "Do you wanna have tea with me?"

"No, Morgan, I don't want anybody to know I'm here, okay?" Cory whispers to her.

"You're moving back in?" she asks, innocently

"Yeah, _don't_ tell anybody."

"Oh, okay… CORY'S BACK!" Morgan yells anyways.

"No, shh—" Cory turns around to see his father, "Hi honey, I'm home!"

Alan tells Cory that it'll be an economical blow, but that he can have his old room back.

"Dad, I'm sorry I dumped you for my friends," Cory apologizes.

"When did you do that?" Alan asks, confused to what his son is referencing to.

"You know, all the time."

"Well, Cory, I'm _glad_ you have friends, and I'm glad your back." Alan hugs Cory, much to his distress.

"NO! DON'T HUG ME!" Cory yells.

* * *

We're back to Cory's bedroom, where he's sitting on his bed playing a video game. Eric walks in, telling him that his date wasn't a good one. He'd spilled food, tripped over chairs, and had nothing to say for nine innings. He says he knows better than to go to a game without his brother. "It's my first and last date with Heather. I never want to see her again."

"Good," Cory replies, continuing to play his video game before she pouts the controller down again. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," Eric says.

"Here," Cory walks the phone over to Eric, and hands it to him. "Call her."

"Who?"

"'Who'!? Heather! My nemesis! Call her!"

"Why?" Eric asks his little brother.

"Because you're sitting there, drooling and pathetic! And I know somewhere in there is my cool brothers and I'm not gonna get him back until you call her," Cory explains.

"Look, I'm _not_ calling her. I sat there all night and didn't say anything, what could I say now?"

"Take her to a movie!" Cory's exasperated by now, "There, you're supposed to sit there and not say anything. A movie's perfect for your current skill level."

"Why do you want me to call her?" Eric asks again.

"I'm told love is worth it." Cory rolls his eyes as he leaves the room to go downstairs.

* * *

Cory sees Morgan having her tea party as he's walking downstairs. "Aren't you gonna invite me to have tea with you?" Morgan throws her doll off the chair, and waves her hand to Cory, inviting him to sit down. "Morgan, I want you to know something. No matter how old I get, I'm always going to be your big brother."

"Sugar?" she asks, not really paying attention to what her big brother is saying.

"And even if I ever, which I won't, get interested in girls—"

"Milk?"

"—And it seems like that I don't care about you anymore—"

"Ketchup?"

"—I still _always_ want you to invite me to have tea with you," Cory amends.

"Awww!" Riley sighs, with a goofy grin on her face, "Look at my dad, he's finally starting to understand the power of love."

"Morgan, honey," Amy walks in with a dish towel. "Put your tea set away and brush your teeth. It's e to go to bed"

"Do I have to?" Morgan asks Cory.

"You're asking me?" Cory asks, surprised at his sister. Morgan nods her head, "How 'bout we just stay up and finish our tea?" Tell tells his mom.

"Your volunteering to put your sister to bed?" Amy smiles

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't understand anything about my entire life." Morgan Stanley ds up, and walks over to Cory, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

I watch as the "dream-like sequence" fades out, revealing to ourselves that were still sitting in Riley's bat winder in her bedroom. "Riles, your dad was just as messed up as we are. Your uncle blew your dad off, you dad blows your aunt off. It's like when our rather watch TV with me rather than babysit Auggie."

"Yeah, you're right, Maya. My dad found this memory to be a life lesson for two reasons. One, that the power of love _isn't_ about what somebody's actions are, but it's the emotion that drives them to do that particular thing. And second, family is everything. My dad _knew_ he was going to grow up, and have interests in other things. But he wanted to make sure that Aunt Morgan knew that she could _always_ look up to him as her big brother, and invite him to her tea parties.

"Yeah, he did."

"I need to go tell Dad something." She oops her arm around mine, and stands, walking me toward the door.

* * *

 **Cory's POV**

 _ **The Matthew's Kitchen, 4:35 pm.**_

I'm sitting at the kitchen table with my wife, Topanga. "its been way too quiet for way too long," I tel her, starting to get up.

"Calm down, Cory," she assures me, "The girls are fine. You're just overprotective. "

"I am not!" I defend myself, "I just care about the well-being of my daughter."

I'm about to storm Riley's room when she walks out with Maya. "Hey, Dad?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Call Aunt Morgan, and ask her if she'd like to have a tea party with you." I'm a little bewildered by my daughters request.

"What are you getting at, Riley?"

"The power of love, Dad! She needs to be reminded that you're sill her big brother, and is always there for her." I smile, understanding what Riley means now, "I will, I'll do it very soon.

* * *

 **Omg! Sorry for super long chapter, but if you're still reading this, thanks so much for all your support! If you enjoyed it, please leave me a review, and feel free to P.M me! I always answer back, and appreciate your input. I'm very open to suggestions on what you'd like to see happen, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. ILYSM! ~JoySeph 13**


	4. Chapter 4: Doughnut in the Sky

**I'm back guys! Lol, I'm so sorry that it's been so long since the last update. I kinda experienced a little writers block, then I'd been sick, and then I'd been busy with the holidays! But now I'm back, and I've been writing like _crazy_ so that I cam publish a new chapter every week in December for Christmas! Okay, so if you haven't already gathered it from the chapter's title, this is taken from the season one episode, Cory's Alternative Friends. It's one of my Top Ten all time favorite BMW episodes, and I wanted to make sure I captured Riley and Maya's reaction _just right_. Shout out to LoveShipper, GMWlover24, Guest, joyfish98,  & disneynina for the lovely reviews, and thanks to all who favorites and followed! You guys are the best :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series, Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

 _ **Saturday, 9:27 am; The Bay Window**_

Two days ago, I'd looked into my dad's childhood, I don't know how I feel about that yet. It's like I've looked at something I wasn't supposed to, bud did anyways. Which is impossible, because Mom and Dad told me those stories _themselves._ Maya and I had been able to look at my dadad when he was younger than us! We saw Mr. Feeny teach my dad a valuable lesson that I, in turn, can utilize in my own life now. But there is one thing that bugs me. "Peaches?" I ask the girl next to me.

"Hmm?" She answers, glancing up at me from her newest _Teen Vogue_ magazine.

"How'd you like to see my _mom_ at our age? Here's what I'm thinking, we've seen my dad at eleven, and as a father. How would you like to see him and my mom between those two checkpoints?" When I get excited about an idea, my voice gets all squeaky. I hate it when it does that, it makes me sound like a little girl.

"I think that'd be really cool, but its not like you know the specific order of the stories your parents told you." She points out, logically.

"Yeah, but when I think of them, its like they organize themselves into a timeline I can imagine. It's not perfectly clear, and there are some gaps. But all in all, I think it'll work out!" I explain slowly, carefully wording how I word my sentinsces so Maya will understand.

"Okay then, lets do it! What came after Cory's 'power-of-love' lesson?"

"You're not weird, you're unique." I say, smiling, because Maya and I both know this story."

"That's a good one, Riles, but I thought we knew that one already." She sounds a little confused.

"Yes, we did. But you don't know EVERYTHING yet, Maya. Something _else_ happened with my paremnst during that time tthan just an oral report." I mlook at Maya a bit mysteriously, her obvious interest, piqued.

I look forward, and start. "Once upon a time, before they were parents, they were just 'Cory and Topanga'—

* * *

We're back in Feeny's classroom, only this time, there's a bit of a difference: an in the desk in front of Cory, there's a girl wearing a guaze dress and a choker. But that's not what makes me give a double take, it's her _hair!_ Okay, if you don't know my mom, you wouldn't know that her hair is _gorgeous,_ practically peperfect. It's long and dark, in fact, Uncle Shawn says I'm 'Cory with Topanga's hair'!" But right now, her hair is _BIG!_ Not that it's teased, or anything. It's just been crimped and waved, and it looks like my mom was a hippie child from the 60's.

"Riley? You sure your mokm knows what decade she's in?" Maya quips, apparently on the same thought wave as I am.

"Uh, yeah, Grandpa Jedidiah and Grandma Riannon were hippies when they were raising Mom. She was the flower child of the 90's." I explain.

Cory and Shawn are giving their report on pollution, only they've based it on baseball statistics. _"Typical,"_ I think. They're told by Mr. Feeny that their report stinks, and that _he'll_ re-select their new partners. And— _suprise, surprise—_ my dad gets 'Ms. Lawrence'.

"Topanga!? But she like, totally strange!" Cory explains.

"Let me see your hand." Topanga says in a monotone voice, turning around in her seat, proving Cory's statement.

"Um, why?"

"I want to see if our energies converge," Topanga explains.

"Ooohhh..." Shawn says into Cory's ear, wiggling his fingers.

"He's vibrationally acceptable" Topanga announces with satisfaction.

"Thanks" Cory says back, not quite sure what that means, and if it was a good, or bad thing. He then tries to argue with Mr. Feeny by saying that Topanga's 'totally strange' with Feeny retaliating by saying he has a "Young neighbor who listens to his his little sisters Barney records."

I hear Maya laugh at that one, "That's a good comeback!"

* * *

We're in the middle school cafeteria now.

"Huh," Maya grunts.

"What?" I ask her.

"Even in the 90's, the school cafeteria smelled weird."

I sniff the air and see–er– _sniff_ that she's right.

We hear two girls talking about not inviting a guy to her party because he's a "Brillo Head". And, apparently, Cory overhears therm as well. Because now, he's asking Shawn's opinion on his hair.

"Oh my gosh. My _dad_ was self-conscious about his _hair!_ " I exclaim to Maya, shocked. "I can't believe he's never told me before!"

"I got Jedidiah to drive me to your house after school," Topanga interrupts them.

"Who's Jedidiah?" Asks Cory.

"My father," Topanga answers, like its _normal_ to call your father by his first name.

Dad must be thinking along the same lines as me. "Wait— you call your father 'Jedidiah'!?"

"Wait a minute," Maya interrupts abruptly, "your mom _genuinely_ thinks that everybody calls their parents by their first names?"

"Uhhm, yeah, she did. Like I said, Mom was very... _bohemian_ as a child."

"Look, Topanga," Cory's saying, "Is there any way we can do this assignment over the phone, or by telepathy?"

"It concerns our environment, I think it deserves more direct attention," Topanga persists.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you at my house after school," is Cory's dejected reply.

"Even asd a kid, she was a fierce, Amazon-warrior." I hear Maya whisper under her breath.

Topanga's trying to get the other students to sign her petition to save , the librarian's, job. She's saying its 'blatant ageism', with Cory and Shawn arguing because she's 'blatantly old'! Cory then asks Topanga if they can talk about this later, wanting to get her out of earshot.

"Wow, Feeny must really hate your guts," Shawn comments after she walks back to her table.

"Could be worse, at least he didn't give me _Minkus_!" Shawn jujusteushes Cory's words off by saying that because Minkus doesn't trust, nor respect him, he's decided to do the whole assignment himself. "In my book, Stuart Minkus is a _god._ "

* * *

The cafeteria table tirms into the Matthew's kitchen table with Cory and Topanga sitting atbit, and Morgan "accidentally" putting her dolly in the toaster oven. Cory tries Topanga's idea, and calls him mother 'Amy', with only getting a stare back.

"Or, if you prefer Mom." Then to Topanga, "I told you!"

"I have some ideas on our presentation," Topanga starts.

"So do I! Here's what we do, we hit Feeny hard, we hit him fast, the ozone layer— it's got a hole, wear a hat! We're in, we're out." Cory whips out his red Phillies hat, and plops it on his head.

"I kind of had a whole, _different_ approach to it, less conventional and more performance art." Topanga walks to her boombox she had brought.

"No, please, lets stick toconventional. Conventional's good because nobody laughs at conventional." Cory pleads with her, with no avail.

"Read this poem out loud," she instructs him, handing him a sheet of notebook paper.

"A poem? Please, not a poem!" Cory's begging her again, but reads it anyways, sighing. "The Sun.

The only. The one.

Doughnut in the Sky." He watchws as Topanga starts starts dancing to the words of the poem.

"Space. Big, gaping place.

Without. Within. Our skin.

Doughnut in the Sky.

Freon. Fluorocarbon.

Humpback whale. So pale.

Exhaust. Is all lost?

Doughnut in the Sky."

We all watch as my mom takes her tube of lipstick, and draw on her face with it.

"Yeah, we _could_ do that in front of the while class. But, before we do, will you just please take a huge baseball bat, and hit me over the head with it?" Cory begs her, causing me and Maya to glance at each other.

"Huh, your dad shows no tact in saying that he does _not_ want to read that in front of his friends." Maya comments

"You didn't think it had meaning?" Topanga asks Cory, disappointed.

"Yeah," he scoffs, "it means we'll be laughed out of school."

"Why do you care so much about what other people think? When people laugh at you, they're depleting there own karmic reservoir."

"You're going to be one of those girls who doesn't shave her legs, aren't you?" My dad asks my mom.

"I haven't decided yet." She retorts, stiffly.

I laugh at Cory's question, "Well, that certainly turned out to be untrue. Mom's the one who taught _me_ how to shave my legs." I tell Maya... _which wasn't too long ago_ I think to myself.

"Do you actually _try_ to be weird?" Cory questions my mom, again.

"I don't think I'm weird, I think I'm unique."

I think back to when that quote of my mom's because sort of a motto for me during middle school. I'd always worried that my life will never compare to theirs. And then when I'd heard her say that, I'd realized that my life, was my own. Not something to be compared with to my predecessors.

Mom says that her parents told her that, "Evey time your not true to yourself, the earth weeps."

"Do they say that in their native martian?" Cory jokes.

"The earth is _crying_ for you, Cory!" Topanga please with him.

"I'd rather have the earth cry, than my friends laughing. People make fun of you, Topanga."

"So?"

"I couldn't take it! I just want to blend in," he laments.

"Well, you're sure good at it." Topanga sigh, "You look like all the other plain-wrapped kids at school— except for your red hat." She finishes, picking Cory's red hat off of the table.

"Hey!" Cory protests, "I got that on cap night, I had to wait an hour in line."

"Well, if it's important to you, then its beautiful," Topanga smiles at him.

Shawn bursts into the kitchen with a paper bag. "Got the stuff!" He then notices Topanga, and her lipstick-smeared face, "Use a mirror, babe."

"What stuff?" Topanga asks him, ignoring his comment on her current appearance.

"Let me ask you something." Cory interjects, "What do you think of my hair?"

"It's beautiful!" She gushes, "Like a desert tumbleweed."

"Okay, that you for those thoughts, Topanga. If you want to do this performance art thing, you go for it. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Are we all done for today?" Topanga asks, lingering.

"Yeah, Shawn and I are working on another project," Cory explains to her.

"Really? What is it?" She stops, curious.

"Well, you know how those dolphins get caught in the tuna nets?" Shawn answers her for Cory.

"Yeah!?" Topanga's eyes widen, with awe and interest.

"It's got _nothing_ to do with that." Shawn bursts her bubble, pushing her towards, and out the door.

"Humph, well he sure was rude to her," Maya says, a bit miffed.

"Yeah, he hasn't changed much _since_ then." I shoot back, cracking a smile, and making my best friend chuckle, and nod in agreement.

* * *

Cory's in his room with Shawn, and he has some sort of hair treatment on his head. "So, should this stuff be burning?" Cory asks Shawn.

"Why? Is it burning?"

"No, I'm just trying to make conversation 'cause we never really get to talk." I laugh at my dad's sarcastic reply.

"How bad is it burning?"

"Call your mom, and ask her if my ears should feel like throbbing jalapeños!"

Shawn calls her andnand asks if the stuff she sent over should be burning.

"Hurting! Hurting _NOW!_ " Corys shouting.

"She wants to know how long it's been burning," Shawn translates.

"40-45 minutes."

Shawn says that into the phone and tells Cory, "You should've washed it out 45 ago!"

"Aaahh!" Cory screams, running I to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, Riles!" Maya exclaimes, turning to me. "Is _this_ the reason why your dad won't let you buy a straitner or a curling iron?"

"Haha, very funny," I answer dryly, reminded out the incident I'd had when I wanted to change my look for my first high school picture day. "I'm sure his hair didn't turn out _that_ badly," I try to defend Cory.

"Aahhh!" Cory screams again, now returning to the bedroom.

"Aahhh!" Shawns now screaming, seeing what had happened to his best friend's hair.

Eric and Amy burst into the room now, brought up by hearing the two boys shout. "Aahhh!" They both scream, seeing Cory's 'new' appearance.

"I had _nothing_ to do with this." Shawn defends himself, dashing out of the room to avoid confrontation.

"Pfft, coward!" Maya yells after him. "He's a chicken! He just doesn't want to take responsibility."

"Sounds like somebody else I know," I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Cory, what did you do to your beautiful hair?" Amy asks, aghast.

"It wasn't beautiful, it looked like, _velcro._ " Cory explains his current 'look'.

"Nothing's gonna stick to that now, man." Eric says, reaching his hand out to touch Cory's head, only to have his brother smack his hand away.

"This is all your fault," Cory blames Eric, "You got the good hair."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Okay, we can fix this," Amy says, half to Cory, and half to herself. She picks up a comb and tries to get its teeth through Cory's strait, matted hair. "Just not with a comb..."

"Doesn't really matter, Mom. His hair's gonna fall out anyways," Eric comments.

"Eric! Stop it!" Amy hisses through her teeth.

"What?" Eric defends himself, "I'm just saying that a kid at school tried the same thing. Bald as a cueball, she looks terrible."

"Did he just say _'she'—_ " Maya starts.

"Yup," I keep a strait face.

Alan walks in, and sees Cory. "That's a hat, right?"

"Yeah, try and take it off," Eric suggests to his dad.

"Cory! What did you _do?_ _!_ "

"I tried to straighten my hair, okay?" Cory says.

"With what! Shallac?" Alan scoffs.

"Dad, do you think a little shampoo—"

"—No." Eric interrupts, "You see, the whole principle behind shampoo is that it actually has to _touch_ your hair. It's completely ineffective if there's a polyurethane force field surrounding your head," he observes.

"II just hope your hair doesn't fall out." Alan voices his opinion, dead serious.

"Alan!" Amy says, despairingly.

"Oh, honey, a guy at work, Mike, put this kind of stuff in his hair. Bald as a cueball." Eric nods understandingly at his father.

Maya's laughing her headop off, beside me. "I _so_ wish that I had a picture of this! I could sso, totally use use his when I needed your dad to bluff for me."

"Oh no. You are _not_ going o mention this to anybody. It's weird that my father was self-conscious about the way his hair looked. In fact, it _still_ looks like this today!"

Maya just gives me a Cheshire Cat grin. I groan.

"Okay, listen up, Family. Because I admit I didn't know what I was doing when I put this stuff on my head, and I admit I didn't knwo what it was going to do to me. But here's the thing I _do_ know, I am, under no circumstances, going to school tomorrow. Is that clear? No school for Cory. School, Cory, _no._ "

* * *

 **Whew! That was a long chapter to write! If you've enjoyed this chapter, please leave it a review, and feel free to suggest what you'd like to happen in future chapters! I always answer ASAP when you PM me, and I appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me. Also, some of you may have noticed that I've changed the rating from K+ to a T, that's only because BMW tackled some harder subjects, and I want Riley and Maya to be able to experience them, freely, if you get what I mean. Don't worry, I don't plan on making this some inappropriate, angsty story. ILYSM! ~ JoySeph13**

 **P.S —In the next chapter update, I'm going to have a very special question/favor to you ask you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Whatchya Gonna Do Now?

**Yay! I updated a day early! Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 4, and thank you for reading, favoriting and following this story, it means a lot to me. Shout-out to Guest, Mysterywriter24, LoveShipper, GMWlover24, cowgirlangel95, & Nothesc for the fantastic reviews! Okay, so last week I said I had a special somthing to ask. I'd really like to have a story trailer for this story! I know there are several fellow writers who have YouTube channels, and will create trailers of our episodes. I think that's awesome and if you know of anybody who would be willing to do that for me, please PM me! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series, Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 _"Okay, listen up, Family. Because I admit I didn't know what I was doing when I put this stuff on my head, and I admit I didn't knwo what it was going to do to me. But here's the thing I do know, I am, under no circumstances, going to school tomorrow. Is that clear? No school for Cory. School, Cory, no."_

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

"All right," Mr. Feeny's saying, "Next up for oral reports, Miss Lawrence and Mr. Matthews. Let's _go_ Mr. Matthews, remove your cap and deliver your report."

I'd just seen my best friends father try 90's products to straighten his curly hair. This was _BEFORE_ tourmaline coated, $200 plug in straightening irons that get to, oh, about 500°F. We're talking about putting _ointment_ on your head, and letting the chemicals sit on yoyourcsalf for half an hour. And, lets just say thatbnis didn't turn out _quite_ how Cory had expected. In fact, it was so bad, he'd flat out told his parents that he was _not,_ under any circumstances, going to school the next day. Yet, here he was.

"Uh, I can't remove my cap." Cory stutters nervously, "Because our report is on the ozone layer, and the cap, uh, is part of our UV protection angle."

"No caps in my class," Feeny persists.

Cory goes up to Feeny's desk and pleads, "Mr. Feeny, if there was one shred of humanity in you, you'll let me keep this on."

"Too many years of 6th graders have bled me of my humanity. Take off your cap," he commands Cory.

Cory takes it off, and the class erupts with laughter. The hat had cemented his hair alldown. Then the brim had turned the front out, sort of like those Donald Duck hats you can get at Disney World.

"Go ahead and laugh," Cory turns to Topanga.

"You're hair looks different, why would I laugh?"

"Riles, you're mom _literally_ has no idea what peer pressure is like, does she?" I look at the girls beside me.

"No, I didn't think she does." Riley's replies, "Because of the profession my mom's in, and the success she's had, I've always known she was confident. But now, seeing her here, it just shows me that her outward appearance was never somthing she cared about. Sure, she embraces her uniqueness, but she doesn't elaborate on the fact that she sets herself apart form the rest of her peers."

I agree with Riley, "if I'd been in school with her, I don't even know if I'd have been friends with her. Does that make me somebody who _only_ looks at outward apappearances? Am I really _that_ shallow?" I stop Riley from answering that, "Riley, you don't _know_ that! I know you'd embrace your mom at our age, even if you didn't know who she was. You did that to Smackle, remember? You invited her over, and made her beautiful. You convinced Farkle that he could love her. I went along with it because you did, because I support everything you do. I don't know if I would've reached out to somebody who is different than I am, than _we_ are." Riley turns away from me, obviously upset with what I said.

My whole life, I'd described myself as being 'broken'. I've turned it into somthing I can hide myself in, blame my actions in the fact I don't have a sturdy family life. _'When I own it, it doesn't make me feel so bad'_ Id once said. Had I owned being broken too much, for too long? I sigh, then turn to the scene in front of me: the school cafeteria.

"Over here!...'Duck Head'!" Shawn teases Cory, waving him to take a seat next to him.

"Cory? There's a seat for you here." Topanga calls to him from a table on the other side of the room.

Cory takes a look at Shawn and their buddies chuckling at his hair, then walks over to Topanga's table. One of the girls there is complaining that nobody wants to sign their petition. "It's so sad," Topanag says, "How come no one cares about Mrs. Rosemead?" She asks nobody in particular.

Cory tells her, "Becauses she's, like, _old._ " He then tells them that, nobody's going to sign their petition.

"Why not?" Asks my best friend's mom.

"Because, you're _weird!_ " He outbursts, then backpedals, "However, I say that respectfully because I am now one of you. Look, I know how to get them to sign."

"Why should we listen to you?" The girl asks Cory suspiciously, "You didn't even know who Mrs. Rosemead was."

"I don't _have_ to know Mrs. Rosemead. All I have to know is the people who you want to sign," Cory explains.

"We know who they are!" Topanga interjects, "They're people like that... Right over there." They all turn to look at the other, 'cool', tables.

"They mig as well be a billion milesaway." Cory then questions them on what they do after school, what's there favorite TV show is. With the others shouting out 90's adult television programs.

"Whoa, they were really out of the loop when it came to kids TV shows, huh?" I try to joke with Riley, hoping she's over being upset with me. "What about 'Phil of the Future' and 'Even Stevens'?" I name some of our favorite old reruns we love to watch sometimes.

"Maayaaa, those shows were in the early 2000's." Riley corrects me, and obvious 'duh' at the end of her sentence.

"Right. I knew that." I keep it up, not looking at her, "I didn't really listen to my history classes, remember?"

"How could I forget? It's what your _teacher_ would take about at the dinner table sometimes." _Ouch, that hurt a little._ I guess she wasn't over it yet.

"You want to sell your idea, you need to know your buyers. You got to organize, you got to strategize. And, most of all, you need people who aren't, well, _you._ "

"Are you proposing to _help_ us?" Asks Minkus, in his high pitched, nasally voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

"Why?" Asks Topanga

"Because life is strange. And now, so am I."

* * *

Eric walks in on Cory in their bedroom, it _n_ _ormally_ wouldn't be all that bad, except this time, Cory has curlersin his hair! "Okay, what I doing here is... I'm just trying to get my hair back to nnormal," Cory explains slowly, cautiously.

"Sure," Eric says, a little stunned.

"If you say anything, I'll find some way to hurt you when I'm older." Cory empty threats.

"Not a word, man. I mean, its cool, you know, don't worry about it."

Cory visbky sighs inrelief. But he doesn't see his older brother sneakily backing away towerds the desk and whio out a camera.

"Hey!" Yells Cory, bonded btpy the flash for a second.

"I own you now," Eric replies smugly.

"Come on Riles! You can't _really_ still be upset with me,we have to talk it out." Riley doesn't even bat an eye. _Ooh, she's good..._ I think to myself, watching Riley pretend she doesn't care, when really she's stewing inside.

I wait it out, and, eventually, she talks. "I can't believe you said that, Maya Penelope Hart. I know that, under all your 'tough-girl, surviver' armor, you really care. You _WOULD'VE_ taken Isadore Smackle under your wing, I _know_ you would."

"Riley, this is what I love about you. You can take anybody, and only think of the good in them. But you don't know that about me. _I_ dont even know that about me! Thats why I have you, to keep me grounded. Why I have Lucas as my 'Moral Compass' and Farkle to explain the science behind the beauties in nature. With you, I don't know where I'd be right now."

I watch the scene in front of me, and see Topanga, Minkus, and two other kids waiting I front of the lockers for Cory. 'He's not going to show' and 'We were stupid to believe him' is what they're saying to each other.

"I feel cheap," is what Minkus tells them.

Cory finally come around the corner, only now, is hair is like a giant, puffy afro. "I know you eaople are wazx too smart and mature to find something as degrading as this, funny." But he's proved wrong npby the whole bunch bursting into laughter. "Look, the bells going going to ring any second. Are we going to help out Mrs. Rosemead or not?"

"Let's rock 'n' roll" Minkus says.

"Remember, hold your groiund. It's Friday afternoon, and we're the only roadblock to freedom, things could get ugly." They chain theire hands together with handcuffs, then chain themselves to the lockers in either side of them. Forming a giant wall, of barrier against the onslaught of students coming put of their classes, and wanting to go home for the weekend.

The kids aren't necessarily _agreeable_ to the idea of having to sign a petition in order to leave the school building, but when Cory proposes the alternative, they change their tune. "Okay, you can kill us, but think about this. Mrs. Rosemead's been here for like, a billion years. She couldn't care less about what we do. Hey, Larry, tel them how you got out of study hall last week." Cory asks the kid who was putting up the most resistance.

"I told her I was training for the Olympic Decathlon," Lasrry answers him.

"And she believed you?" Cory presses.

"She bought me a discus!" He exclaims. I laugh at that, and I hear a muffled giggle that Riley was trying to stifle. _Well, at least she's in a well enough mood to laugh_

"See!? She'll go for anything. Now, you know what's going to happen? They're going to hire someone yoyoung to replace her. And this ones going to have something to prove. And, my good friends, study hall as we know it is gonna be over... _forever."_

That sure gets them going. Cory tells them where the petition is, and Larry leads the whole crowd to the cafeteria to sign that darn piece of paper. The all unchain themselves and walk away, that is, except Cory and Topanga. She's still chained to him and he's still chained to the lockers.

"You did great, Cory." Topanga congratulates him, with a smile on her face.

"It was kinda cool, staring down an angry mob. I never knew I had it in me." Cory actually looks, well, _happy_ about it.

"Sometimes the reluctant warrior, is the bravest warrior," Topanga quotes.

"You're not going to like, kiss me now, are you?" Cory looks worried.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I'm going to watch my parent's first kiss!?" Riley shouts, startling me. _Is this good or bad?_ i think, wondering g if I should voice my question, considering my best friend's still miffed at me. Thankfully, its like she reads my mind, "This is so awesome! On my first date wit Lucas, Mom was trying to think of what her 'actual' first date with Dad was. And one of them was when they were twelve and the kissed against the lockers! I can't believe I get to see this" Rileys smiling so hard, if it were the sun, I'd be blind.

"Would it be your first kiss?" Topanga asks him innocently.

"Hey, don't come near me" Cory shakes his arm to get away, only to find he's still chained up.

"Because it would be interesting if all your life you remembered that your first kiss happened when you thought you looked weird, wouldn't it?" She ponders

"No. It wouldn't be interesting. Get away" Cory's looking really distressed right now.

"Because then you'd know, that it's not what you look like on the outside that matters. It's what kind of person you are."

"You shouldn't kiss somebody you're not married to" Cory's running out of excuses now.

"Hmm, yeah, I would have to feel like I really knew the person. And that I liked him."

"Good" its the second time we see this same sigh of relief from Cory.

Topanga puts her hand on her hip, "Good." Then she turns to Cory, and uses her hands to press his shoulders against the lockers. She kisses him for a good three seconds before she draws back. "It was my first one too." Cory doesn't even respond. All he has is a shocked expression on his face. Pretty much what Riley looked like when Farkle gave her _her_ first 'kiss', only Farkle missed, and k kissed her on the chin.

* * *

"You know, I want to tell you something. 'Brillo Head' wouldn't have come to your party anyway." Cory confronts the girls he overheard talking the other day.

They don't even know what he's talking about.

"I'm talking about the hair doesn't make the man—"

"Wait, he's a man!?" I joke, trying to get Riley to talk to me, or at _least_ laugh or smile. No such luck., _Darn._

"—And I speak from personal experience. You shouldn't talk about people like that." He reprimands them.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cory, we weren't even talking about you." The snotty girl tells him.

"You called me 'Brillo Head'," Cory reminds them.

"We were talking about my sister friend, Dwayne! We never talk about you, Cory, were not _that_ bored." Cory walsk away from them, then finds him facing the 'weird' table. "I see you got your old hair back," Topanga says.

"Yeah"

"You like it better that way?"

"It's just hair." Cory tells her, thinking of the lesson she had taught him.

"There's still a seat for you I'd you want to sit down with us," Topanga offers him.

"I kind of promised the guys I'd have lunch with them today"

"Yeah, I understand," Stuart says diplomatically.

"Well, there's always a seat here for you" She tells him again, making sure he understands that they'll always welcome him.

Cory sits down at his usual table with Shawn and their buddies. "Hey, touch football in my backyard after school?" Shawn's asking them.

Cory turns around and him and Topanga exchange a look, with Topanga picking up a red cap like his. And placing it on her head. "Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

 _ **Topanga's — December 2015, 3:47 pm**_

It's been a week, and I'm still giving Maya the cold shoulder. I knew it was impossible for me to completely ignore her, and give her the silent treatment, so this was the next best thing. I didn't want to think about what had happened, so I focused on the fact that Lucas had asked if he could meet me at Topanga's after school.

"Hey," Lucas snaps me out of my thoughts as he sits down next to me.

"Hey," I force a smile onto my face

"So, what's up?" He asks me, nonchalant

"What do you mean?" _Please, God, have him not ask what's going on with Maya and I._

My prayer's not answered, "Why are you and Maya not speaking?"

I play dumb, "What're you talking about, Lucas? Maya and I are fine, we talk. We talk all the time. We're the best talker ever." Okay, so I panicked a little, Wh _oops!_

"Come on,Riley! We're not stupid, we know that you and Maya had some sort or argument, and until its resolved, the tension is going to skyrocket!" Lucas gives me his 'I-Know-You're-Not-Telling-Me-The-Whole-Story' look.

 _Uh, oh..._ "What exactly do you mean by 'all'?" I ask

"I mean the Riley-Committee—I mean all your friends." Lucas corrects himself quickly.

Oh, the Riley-Committee. The committee that exists to keep certain information from me. The funny part is, though, they need a committee to keep me from knowing about it! It used to just consist of Farkle and Maya, but now includes Lucas, Smackle, Zay, and, sometimes, my parents.

"Does Maya know you're talking to me about this?" I finally say

"No, actually, Farkle's talking to her right now, at school. He held her up while I rushed over here to meet you."

"Oh"

"Yeah, so are you gonna tell me what's going on? We can't have secrets between us, Riley. Everything needs to be out in the open, its how we run best."

I sigh, knowing that Lucas is right. "Pretty much what happened is, Maya said that she was a heartless enough person, that she doesn't know if she would've befriended my mom at our age because she was different, and a weird, hippie-child. And I said she would," I huff.

Lucas just looks at me for a second, "How does that even get brought _up!?"_

"Yeah,well, we were wat hing them at our aage, and then Topanga started talking about the earth and—" I'm spead talking at this point, pretty much saying it in all one breath.

"—Hold upfor a minute," Lucas interrupts me, "You w _atched_ them? _How!?_ And did you just refer to your mom in the third person?"

I freeze, realizing I'd blurted out something I couldn't take back.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

 ** _School hallway — December 2015, 3:53 pm_**

"Lady" a guy says into front of me.

"Augh, Farkle,what do you want?" I ask one of my best friend, who happens to be blocking my path.

"I'm not going to answer that question until you promise that you're going to stay and listen to what I have to say."

"And how long is that supposed to take?" I ask, irritated at him for wasting my time.

He just smirks at me, "However long it takes."

"What kind of a answer is that, Farkle?" I scoff

"The only one you're going to get... For now," he adds quickly, seeing the agitation growing in my face.

I see he's going to stick to his guns, and doesn't plan on moving. "Fine. It you bteer make this worth my time." I lean my back against the lockers in defeat.

"Why is Riley mad at you? Why aren't you guys talking?"

 _Wow, he gets right to the point,_ "No holding back there, are ya?"

"No. Becasue this is important to me, to _us."_

" _'Us'?_ Who set you up to confront me like this, 'Lucas The Good'?" She he hesitates, I take that I hit the nail on the head "Yeah? Well then you can go report to Lucas that everything's fine between Riley and I. Look, I get why you and Lucas, and everybody need to conspire to keep Riley's emotional health in check. That if she doesn't stay happy, and cheery your worlds will collide. But I don't need that, I'm fine."

"We don't do that because our worlds will collide, Maya, we do it for her own sake. We do it becase we care about her, like we care about _you."_

"I'm fine." I say again. Knowing that, for now, at least, I've won't this. I'm about to push past him when I get a text.

 **Riles: Bay Window. Bay Window right _now._**

 **Peaches: aren't we mad each other?**

 **Riles: this is URGENT.**

I look up at Farkle, who was reading over my shoulder, "Don't you know that's rude?" I reprimand him.

He just raises his eyebrows at me, crossing his arms, his whole body saying 'whatchya gonna do now?'

I just roll my eyes, grabbing my backpack that's lying on the floor and sprint out of the building to my best friends request.

* * *

 **I promised you a long chapter didn't I?! ;) I know I've been pretty good with the weekly updates lately, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to continue doing that for the time being. With the holidays approaching, and me experiencing some writers block, I don't know when Chapter 6 will be completed. It could be next week, or even later, sorry! Be sure to leave me any suggestions you have in a review, or P.M me. They always give me inspiration :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

**HAPPY 2016! I hope y'all had a FANTASTIC holiday, and thanks so much for bearing with me. Shout out to Mysterywriter24, eagle219406, LoveShipper, GMWlover24, and Nothesc for the lovely reviews, and to anybody else who has read, followed, and favorited, you guys are #thebomb. I know this is a short chapter, and is a bit of a "filler chapter" between the bigger picture of this FanFic. I really hope to have a more consistent update schedule, but right now I have no idea what that'd look like. My Sweet Sixteen is tomorrow (January 8) and I wanted to post Chapter 6 as a birthday treat to my readers :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, or its spin-off series, Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

 _ **Subway**_

I was on the subway, by my best friend's "urgent" request.

 _She really is bad at the whole "silent treatment" thing..._ I chuckle to myself.

I actually hated that we were in an argument. We're best friends, we almost never disagree to this extent. It's just, there's a side of me that nobody knows about. Not my mom, not my teachers, and definitely not any of my friends. And that's exactly how I wanted it. Riley knows that I wish that my family wasn't so broken, and that I'm hoping Shanw would be able to change that for my mom and I. I've known Riley almost forever, since we were five years old! We talk about everything, literally.

I'm not ashamed of my life, or my mom's, but I don't want her pity. What little pride I _do_ still have, I want to maintain. Riley doesn't know there's a side of me that's mean. That _because_ of my past, I could be a bully, not the other way around. I've gone without, there's been times that my mom has sent me over to the Matthews for breakfast becasue she didn't have the right food to feed me for breakfast. Mr. And Mrs. Matthew's, Riley's parents, probably have some idea of this. But Riley is blissfully oblivious to these types of hardships, and I don't mind. She doesn't know that the year I practically lived at her house during the summer was becasue my mom couldn't pay for the AC, and that the only reason wasn't just because I'd miss seeing her at school everyday.

Riley's family is practically perfect, she doesn't know how well she has it sometimes. Some of the "problems" she has, are things I yearn for. Overprotective father? Please, I'd just take a father who knows I existed. She's the apple of her parent's eyes, and she has a little brother who looks up to her and loves and adores her. I can't help but fell that everything good gets handed to her on a silver platter. She sees a cute guy on the subway? What do you know, he's in the same classes as her, and—Surprise Surprise!— he's into her as well.

As those thoughts go through my head, I know I'm being harsh on her. I know by best friend really does have her own struggles, and they're not easy for her to bear.

One more thought floats through my head before I push it away and start climbing the fire escape that leads to Riley's bay window in her bedroom.

 _I'm jealous of my best friend._

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I'm pacing the florr between my bed and the bay window, waiting for Maya to come. I'd texted for her to come over ASAP, when I finally had been able to get away from Lucas. He'd been so confused to my shocked expression, and lame excuses to why I had to leave _right now._

I know Maya and I are in a disagreement, but if she had refused too come, I would've used our "ring power", a best friend move, she cant refuse, as leverage.

Maya doesn't get that she's a little too hard on herself sometimes. She says me, my parents, and Auggie is her family, now, don't get me wrong. I love her, we all do, but does she realize all the freedoms she has? She was a pro T using the subway by herself, even before I was allowed to go with _just her!_ Sure, she has to check in with her mom okn a regular basis, but her !on doesn't require a lowdown on the schedule of every single minute during a sleepover. I wish my parents would loosen up a bit, like Katy. That my mom would find her " free-spirit" side again.

I sigh, and flop down on my bed, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck up on m ceiling, forming all the major constellations.

Maya has no clue that her "hard to get" approach in the guys at school, actually makes them crazy about her. Subtly, of course, because if one of them were to profess his undying love to hear, she'd probably break him. _Well, except Farkle,_ I muse. But that just makes her even more "acquirable".

For a split second, I have a thought before it disappears when I see a blonde-haired girl tapping on the glass window, waiting for me open it for to step in. But, not fast enough that my subconscious mind couldn't save it, to haunt me with it later.

 _I'm jealous of my best friend._

* * *

 **Okay, so I know this chapter kind of sucked. But I wanted to clear up the whole, "What is the fight even about" thing. Writing from the girls viewpoint in the other was definitely a challenge for me, and I hope I accomplished it enough for you to understand! Any suggestions you have for me, p!ease leave them in a review, or PM me! Reading what you guys write always inspires me for the next chapter!**

 **BTW— I have a poll on my profile that if you'd vote, it'd really help! ILYSM! ~ JoySeph13**


End file.
